


My Fault

by Scarletbat



Series: Who is at fault when we're all to blame? [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Driving, Drunkenness, M/M, The Love wasn't really one sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: Had Edward stayed he'd have heard him. He would have heard him scream.“Eddie I love you too!” But it was too late Eddie was gone and after this he was probably never coming back.





	

Had Edward stayed he'd have heard him. He would have heard him scream.

 

“Eddie I love you too!” But it was too late Eddie was gone and after this he was probably never coming back.

\------

So that's how he winded up in a run down bar in crime alley drinking his sorrows away.

 

“Bartender another round!” He was hammered for sure but they kept serving him and that was all that mattered. 

 

“Serve him one more drink and your ‘investments’ make the morning paper.”

Harvey wanted to beat Bullock’s head in.

 

“Come on Harv you look like shit.” Harvey found himself being escorted out by the cop something he grimaced at.

 

He'd never hear the end of it Eddie would-

 

‘ _ Eddie is gone you doof and you've got no one to blame but yourself!’ _ There it was the harsh truth.

 

“I can't believe Nygma let you out like this usually the kid would be talking your ass down right now after pulling a stunt like this.

 

“Eddie? Where is Eddie?” In that moment Harvey felt sober with just the thought of him everything would melt away.

 

“Don't know Gordon said the kid turned his badge in and started screaming ‘It's all his fault!’ crazy right?” Bullock asked laughing but Harvey was angry.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck! Let me the hell out Bullock, Now!”

 

“Cool it Gordon said to get you home and frankly I agree with him this time.”

 

“Fine I'm sorry but,” He hit him in the back of the head. With a gun.

 

Harvey was quick to take control of the car not that it would've mattered he had no reason to live. 

 

“It's all my fault.”

  
“All of it.”


End file.
